Proposal
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Hanya pernyataan lamaran yang terselubung. NijiHai, MuraAka, KagaKuro, AoKi, MidoTaka.


**Proposal**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance

Pairing : MuraAka, NijiHai, KagaKuro, AoKi, MidoTaka

Warning : Yaoi, Full Randomness

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Hanya pernyataan lamaran yang terselubung.

####

* * *

**MuraAka**

* * *

Sore itu tampak anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai tengah usai melakukan latihan hari itu. Akashi kini sedang duduk di bench sembari menatap data yang dia ambil dari teman-temannya – yang merangkap sebagai budak-budaknya. Matanya masih terus berkonsentrasi menatap kertas di depanya meskipun Akashi menyadari seseorang kini sedang duduk tepat di sampingnya, karena tanpa melirik pun Akashi tahu siapa yang bisa membuat bench terasa keberatan.

"Aka-chin," Panggil pemuda itu yang hanya dibalas sebuah gumaman oleh Akashi.

"Kapan kita mulai ?" Tanyanya, sebelum kini mengunyah sebatang maibou bulat-bulat.

Heran. Akashi lalu menoleh dan menatap tepat di mata Murasakibara meskipun kini sang Pemuda Ungu hanya menatap ke depan malas. "Kau ingin latihan lagi Atsushi ?"

Ditanya demikian, Murasakibara menggeleng. Lalu dia menghadapkan manik anggurnya ke arah mata heterochrome itu.

"Maksudku, kapan kita mulai menikah, Aka-chin ?"

Nadanya malas. Sungguh. Membuat Akashi hampir curiga dan mengiranya sekedar gurauan. Tapi mengingat Murasakibara tidak pernah bermain dengannya, Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau mengkhianatiku, maka kau tahu sendiri akibatnya, bukan ?"

"Err…Maibou-chin tak apa kan ?" Murasakibara bertanya ragu.

Akashi menggeleng dan tersenyum geli. "Apa aku bisa menolak yang itu ?"

Murasakibara tersenyum dan memeluk Akashi. Dia tahu pemuda itu telah menerimanya, baik sebagai kekasih atau 'istri'nya kelak.

* * *

**NijiHai**

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga minggu menjelang tes untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi dan membuat Nijimura tampak begitu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya yang begitu banyak dan membuatnya penat. Maka hari ini, Nijimura mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat di belakang sekolahnya.

Saat di tengah jalan, ponsel Nijimura bergetar.

_From : Kise_

_Subject : Bagus_

_Nijimura-senpai ! Aku menemukan nama bagus ! Nijizaki. Manis kan ? √≥ω≤)/_

Tersenyum sebentar sebelum membalaskan dengan kata bahwa itu manis dan berterimakasih pada Kise, Nijimura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di halaman belakang, tak Nijimura sangka dia bertemu dengan Haizaki. Sontak murid kelas tiga SMP Teiko itu malah mendekat menuju adik kelasnya itu dan berdiri di belakangnya tanpa Haizaki sadari.

"Nijizaki."

Haizaki yang merasa dipanggil pun berbalik dan berujar, "Yo !"

Tapi sungguh Haizaki merasa ada yang salah, Haizaki menatap Nijimura tajam.

"Hey !" Protesnya, sementara Nijimura masih _adem ayem_ tanpa beban.

"Kau – arrghhh ! Nama siapa itu, Bodoh !" Haizaki frustrasi sendiri, dan membuat Nijimura tersenyum usil sekarang.

"Nijimura Nijizaki itu manis. Kau harus setuju dengan itu, Shugou-kun."

Haizaki terdiam, bingung memilih kata-kata – meski tak tampak seperti dirinya yang baisanya. "I..itu sebuah pengajuan ?" Tanya Haizaki ragu.

Nijimura melirik ke arah abu-abu itu. "Apa pengajuan seperti itu kurang ? Kau ingin ku cium kasar dan ku ikat di ranjang ?"

Wajah Haizaki merona sebelum meneriakki Nijimura seorang pemuda mesum yang kelewat sadis.

"Aku lebih memilih opsi pertama."

"Opsi manapun, itu artinya kau tetap menerimaku."

Mendengarnya, Haizaki pasrah. Dia kemudian berbalik dan masih menjambak rambutnya. Selalu seperti itu jika bertemu mantan kaptennya. Tapi bagi Nijimura, ini refreshing yang menyenangkan.

* * *

**KagaKuro**

* * *

Sore itu Kuroko dan Kagami seperti biasanya tengah melakukan kegiatan rutin yaitu bertandang sejenak melepas penat di Maji Burger. Mereka sudah membicarakan banyak hal mengenai basket ataupun menyebar ke hal random lain. Tapi setelah itu, keheningan menghampiri mereka sampai akhirnya Kagami membuka suara – saat itu burgernya masih tersisa 4 dari 20 burger yang dia pesan serta Kuroko yang masih belum menghabiskan satu cup minuman favoritenya.

"Kuroko, err…sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun ?" Tanya Kuroko sembari masih menghabiskan minuman itu perlahan.

"Aku…ingin melihatmu setiap pagi."

Dijawab demikian, Kuroko kini menatap bingung kepada Kagami – meski sebenarnya masih datar.

"Kau selalu melihatku setiap pagi, Kagami-kun. April MOP masih besok hari."

Hampir Kuroko kembali bermesraan dengan vanillanya, Kagami dengan cepat menyela.

"Ma..maksudku, aku ingin pertama melihatmu saat bangun tidur. Err…dan terakhir melihatmu sebelum tidur."

Mendengarnya, wajah Kuroko langsung berubah ke warna lain. Sang bayangan kemudian berdiri, "Kagami-kun yang bayar minumanku hari ini, dan aku akan menginap di tempatmu nanti malam."

Setelah itu Kuroko langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan Kagami yang menganga tak percaya.

"Dia …menerimaku kan berarti ?"

* * *

**AoKi**

* * *

Aomine menatap jengah Kise yang baru selesai dengan latihannya bersama tim basket yang dia ikuti sekarang. Kise berujar maaf karena telah membuat Aomine menunggu cukup lama setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Touo ke Kaijou.

Sebal memang, tapi Aomine sudah berjanji mengajak teman kuningnya berjalan-jalan hari itu.

Awalnya memang mereka berencana mengunjungi sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, tapi ternyata Kise malahan dirubungi fansnya dan membuat Aomine harus menghela nafas pasrah menghadapi kepopuleran temannya itu. Dia memang hendak tersulut emosi, tapi melihat Kise kembali dengan ucapan maaf, Aomine langsung memaafkannya.

Setelah itu memang mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di tempat hiburan. Tapi ternyata, Kise mendapat panggilan untuk bertemu dengan agensinya.

"Maaf Aominecchi. Kau bisa membatalkan – "

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai." Ujarnya sebelum mereka sampai di kantor agensi Kise dan kini sudah hampir satu jam lebih Aomine menunggu. Dia bosan, jujur saja.

Ketika Kise keluar dan menemui Aomine, Pemud aTan itu tampak begitu lelah dan kini berjalan di depan Kise.

Kise terdiam. Dia begitu takut kalau Aomine akan marah padanya, tapi ternyata Aomine malah memanggilnya.

"Hey, Kise !"

"Aku sebenarnya begitu kesal hari ini."

Kise masih mendengarkan.

"Bukan karena waktu yang terenggut sebabmu. Tapi ini gara-gara orang-orang yang begitu nempel padamu."

Mendengar itu, Kise terkekeh kecil.

"Mereka itu – "

"Lihatlah hanya aku. Jangan dengan orang lain. Kau yang akan jadi ibu setia dari anak-anakku. Kau milikku." Ujar Aomine.

Sang Ace Touo itu masih melanjutkan jalannya perlahan dan sebenarnya menunggu Kise yang sedang memproses kejadian tadi denga wajah yang memerah.

'_Eh ? KA…Aominecchi memberikanku proposal ya-ssu ?"_

* * *

**MidoTaka**

* * *

Midorima kini sedang duduk nyaman di singgasananya sementara sang Teman – budak – masih bertarung sengit dengan jalan menanjak di dekat rumah Midorima. Tapi saat jalan mendatar kembali, pemuda berambut hijau membuka suaranya.

"Hey, Takao."

"Ya, Shin-chan ?"

"Aku sudah menemukan lucky item yang bisa digunakan seumur hidup dan membawaku dalam keberuntungan terus."

Ungkapan Midorima membuat Takao menoleh penasaran kepada Shin-channya setelah memakirkan gerobak itu di depan rumah Midorima dan mempersilahkan 'wortel berjalan' itu turun dari gerobak.

"Apa itu, Shin-chan ?"

"Kau."

Takao mengerjap pelan. Dia tidak salah dengar kan ?

"Iya, aku ?"

Midorima menghela nafas, "I…Iya, K…kau itu lucky itemku sampai akhir hayatku. Jadi kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku.. – nodayo."

Midorima kemudian langsung masuk ke rumahnya dan melambai perpisahan pada Takao. Takao terdiam dan memproses perkataan Midorima tadi, lalu dia langsung tersenyum manis.

_To : Shin-chan_

_Subject : Tentu._

_Aku menerimanya kok, Shin-chan. Lamaranmu begitu manis :D _

_Jadi apa kita akan menikah waktu dekat ini ?_

Takao kemudian menyaku kembali ponselnya dan mulai mengayuh gerobak menuju rumahnya. Dalam hatinya berkata bahwa tak apa menjadi budak cinta Midorima Shintarou.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N : fic ini terinspirasi dari piccu yag Kisedai+Kagami mengajukan proposal dan bagian Nijizaki itu ngambil dari kurokonotext tumblr.

selamat menikmati~


End file.
